


Revenge of the Mind

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: Short Stories and Poems [1]
Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: an explanation of what goes on in my mind whenever someone hurts me
Series: Short Stories and Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686589
Kudos: 1





	Revenge of the Mind

The smell of burnt flesh fills the room. The Burner is much quicker than the Beater in his job, throwing bodies into the furnace at a high pace. It’s like a never ending race to see who can finish first. But the bodies just keep coming.

Beat. Burn. Repeat.

Beat. Burn. Repeat.

A boy, loved for a long time. Rejection, never to be loved again.

Beat. Burn. Repeat.

A girl, thought to be a friend. Betrayal, never to be trusted again.

Beat. Burn. Repeat.

The bodies pile up more quickly now. Lovers and friends, all turned enemies.

Beat. Burn. Repeat.

Another girl, different this time. Loved, but hated. Hair like a beautiful sunset.

She escapes.

Runs from the Beater, beating him instead.

Runs from the Burner, throwing him into the furnace.

A beautiful light fills the room. The girl smiles, sending away the smell of flesh that once existed. She reaches her hand out to the boy in the corner, and lifts him up.

He is safe.


End file.
